


Всего лишь пари

by donemon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: AU безо всяких охотников света и паранормальных способностей у Шварц. Шульдих и Ёдзи - лучшие друзья, знакомые еще со времен университета, снимают на двоих квартиру.





	Всего лишь пари

– Наза-а-ад! Придурок, куда ты суешься! Без головы остаться хочешь?

– Отвали, не в первый раз замужем! Поделись патронами лучше.

– Обойдешься, у меня всего три штуки осталось. Гранаты есть?

– Откуда? Ты у меня полчаса назад последнюю забрал.

– Э-э-э… И что теперь? Врукопашную?

– Я так и знал, что с тобой не стоит связываться…

Слова заглушил грохот взрыва, и свет погас. 

На черном фоне медленно проявлялись белые буквы «Game Over». Ёдзи отшвырнул джойстик, откинулся на линялый, оставшийся от прежних съемщиков ковер и потянулся всем телом, тут же заняв собой весь пол от стены до окна. Шульдих подобрал ноги, неприязненно разглядывая соседа по квартире, однокашника и товарища по окопам в одном лице.

– Я, вообще-то, на рекорд шел.

– Дорогая, только давай без сцен! – хмыкнул Ёдзи. – Не стоит уделять играм слишком большое внимание. Это признак того, что тебе не дают девочки.

– То-то ты ко мне уже пятый вечер в напарники набиваешься. Опять отшили?

– Просто решил отдохнуть.

– А, ну да, ну да, – обидно расхохотался Шульдих. – Решил отдохнуть от шикарной длинноногой модели с кукольным личиком и третьим размером. Ты не зажрался, нет?

– Отвали!

– Назови хоть один ее минус.

– Два высших образования?

– Это минус?

– Слишком умные девушки – это один сплошной минус.

– Просто это ты слишком тупой.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – хмыкнул Ёдзи, благородно не напоминая приятелю, кто именно писал шпаргалки, благодаря которым Шульдиху каждый год удавалось сдавать общеуниверситетские тесты.

– Чего ни сделаешь для друга, – не оценил благородства тот. 

Несколько минут Ёдзи наслаждался тишиной, пока Шульдиха не ужалила очередная гениальная мысль: 

– Слушай, а отдай ее мне?

– Забирай, – Кудо сделал широкий жест. – Обедает в ресторане «Лоренцо», обожает итальянскую оперу, тигровые лилии и красные автомобили. Сейчас пишет диссертацию по Шекспиру, так что не советую начинать свидание с его сонетов. Мечтает годик пожить в Австрии, но пока не в силах расстаться с местными бутиками. Любит золото и платину, на серебро аллергия.

С каждым словом Ёдзи улыбка Шульдиха все больше тускнела. 

– У тебя под диваном золото в чулке припрятано, что ли? – возмутился он наконец. 

– Пока кое-кто тратит всю зарплату на видеоигры…

– Все, ладно, заткнись…

Еще минуту в комнате стояла тишина. Шульдих что-то обдумывал. Ёдзи, ерзая от любопытства, готовился к худшему.

– Как насчет пари? Кто до следующей среды найдет себе постоянную пассию, тот и выиграл. 

– Постоянную девушку – и только? – удивился Кудо, ожидавший от фантазии соседа что-нибудь пострашнее. 

– Или парня, – с ухмылкой уточнил Шульдих.

– Или парня, – серьезно повторил Ёдзи. Уточнение оказалось к месту – он любил простор для возможностей. – Согласен.

– Условие: проигравший Кудо выполняет любое желание победителя Шульдиха.

– Окей, только ты имена местами перепутал. – Кудо, не глядя, пожал протянутую руку, закрепляя спор.

 

Утро началось с грохота и жужжания, которые вворачивались в уши, вызывая не только головную, но и зубную боль. Шульдих в бешенстве откинул одеяло и ринулся в коридор, но запутался в пододеяльнике и едва не пропахал носом пол. Ёдзи весело присвистнул со стремянки.

– Как ты рано встал! Еще и часу нет, а ты уже на ногах, рассветная пташка!

– Я тебя сейчас убью, – мрачно предрек Шульдих, оглядываясь в поисках орудия убийства. Как назло, по всем углам его комнаты были разбросаны только картонные упаковки из-под китайской еды и мятая одежда. – Привяжу к стулу, запихаю носки в рот, чтоб не орал, и буду сверлить тебе затылок этой штукой.

– Это называется перфоратор.

– Расскажешь, когда сверло вылезет у тебя из глаза.

– Да ладно, остынь, – поубавил веселья Кудо. – Я там кофе сварил. Себе, вообще-то, но можешь выпить, если хочешь.

– Извинения принимаются, – буркнул Шульдих, подбирая одеяло с пола и заворачиваясь в него, как в тогу. – Но я тебя все равно ненавижу. 

Когда Ёдзи вошел на кухню, сосед, старательно сопя, разливал кофе по кружкам. В россыпи хлебных крошек на пятнистом от чайных пятен столе трогательно белело блюдечко с нарезанным сыром. 

– Я поражен! Ты готовишь? – Кудо, стараясь не засмеяться при виде всклокоченного, невыспавшегося друга, актерским жестом прижал руку к груди.

– Только булки в духовке подогрел, – скромно похвастал тот.

– И сыр нарезал, как я вижу. Сегодня будет гроза? Шторм? Цунами?

– Замолкни, – хмыкнул Шульдих. Слишком пафосные восклицания соседа неизменно поднимали его настроение до планки «жить можно».

– И даже ничем не обжегся? – продолжал допытываться Кудо. – Не облил штаны кипятком? Не порезался?

На последнем вопросе Шульдих нахмурился, и Ёдзи закатил глаза:

– Ну да, конечно. Пластырь хоть нашел?

– Жри свой сыр.

– Я просто не понимаю, как ты умудряешься быть таким беспомощным. Может, тебе уволиться с работы? Мне страшно представить, кого ты можешь застрелить по рассеянности.

– Я имею право стрелять только в тех, кто нарывается. – Шульдих смерил Кудо выразительным взглядом. – За это мне и платят. А вот тебя давно стоило бы посадить за совращение малолетних.

– Поклеп! Девушкам младше восемнадцати я даже не улыбаюсь.

– Ага, ты их хмуро тащишь в подсобку.

– Я бы потащил их сюда, если бы одна рыжая свинья не устроила тут свинарник.

– С каких это пор ты считаешь себя рыжим?

– Слушай, я серьезно. – Ёдзи отставил кружку и заглянул соседу в глаза. – У нас не квартира, а берлога какая-то. В таких условиях заводятся тараканы, а не девушки. 

Шульдих поднял недоуменный взгляд:

– А я тут при чем?

– При том! Я не мамочка твоя, чтоб следить за тобой до старости. Тебе надо научиться жить по общечеловеческим правилам. 

– Не вопрос. Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов постигать новое... Спасибо за кофе! 

Шульдих оставил на стуле одеяло, в которое до сих пор кутался, и в одних трусах ушлепал в ванную. Ёдзи только выругался, со звоном сгружая обе грязные кружки в раковину. До работы оставалось не больше часа – он опять катастрофически опаздывал.

 

К ночи забытый на столе сыр покрылся неаппетитной желтой коркой. Шульдих отгрызал ее маленькими кусочками и запивал пивом, вольготно развалившись на полу и рассеянно глядя в потолок. Ёдзи постучал ему по лбу обратным концом карандаша:

– Алло, слышишь меня? Третий, третий, прием!

– Третий – это Фарф. А я второй, вообще-то.

– Плевать. Так, дальше: «Пункт пятый: мыть посуду сразу после еды, продукты убирать в холодильник». Или разделить на два пункта?

– Прикинь, она правда считала, что я буду в восторге от пончиков. Она такая дура или я действительно похож на человека, который без них жить не может?

– Похож, – рассеянно кивнул Ёдзи. Шульдих надул щеки:

– Я настолько толстый?

– Да тебя можно выставлять в мединституте как наглядное пособие.

– Ожирения?

– Дистрофии. Просто все знают, что копы любят пончики.

– Я не коп, я телохранитель! – обиделся Шульдих.

– А ты ей об этом сказал? – Ёдзи безымянным пальцем поправил на носу очки. – В полицию тебя бы и не взяли, там нужна аналитическая работа.

– Зато можно было бы не упихивать себя в рубашки с галстуками. – Шульдих мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Черная куртка, фуражка с кокардой, хромированный байк – и все девчонки мои!

– А если куртку поменять на безрукавку, то и парни тоже, – засмеялся Ёдзи. – Только велик шанс напороться на садо-мазо.

– Одного садиста я уже знаю… – прищурился Шульдих.

– Кроуфорд опять читал нотации? За что на этот раз?

– За опоздание. Но вообще-то я тебя имел в виду.

Ёдзи пожал плечами, делая вид, что забыл об утреннем происшествии, и вписал на листочек еще пару строк.

– А у тебя какие результаты? – нетерпеливо подергал его Шульдих после продолжительной паузы.

– В общем, все нормально, только один букет со скандалом вернули – просили розовые розы, а я зачем-то оранжевые завернул.

– Ты понял, о чем я!

– По нулям, если тебе это так важно. Весь день в магазине тусили только школьницы и толстосумы с пивными животами. Ни те, ни другие меня не прельщают.

– Зато ты прельщаешь их, – захихикал Шульдих. – Ты же у нас се-е-екси! 

– Школьниц интересует Оми, а наших бородатых покупателей – Мэнкс. – Ёдзи притворно вздохнул. – Увы, но моя очаровательная директриса замужем.

– Увы – тебе или ее ухажерам?

– Всем. Включая ее беднягу-мужа. Ему после ее коготков, наверное, перья преступников кажутся пухом… Хотя вряд ли глава полиции лично бегает за грабителями по улицам. – Кудо потянулся с хрустом в суставах. – Так, Шульдих, держи свои правила, а я пошел спать. Мне завтра еще магазин открывать. То есть, сегодня уже.

Шульдих покивал, разглядывая корявые буквы друга под разными углами, словно произведение абстракционистского искусства. 

– Жаль, жаль. Я-то надеялся, что мы с тобой перепройдем девятнадцатый уровень. Даже пива купил.

Ёдзи неуверенно застыл на пороге.

– И крабовых чипсов, – продолжал вздыхать Шульдих. – И твоих дурацких сашими. Куда их теперь? Я рыбу не ем. Выкинуть только…

– Н-ну, полчасика поиграть можно, – не выдержал глумления над любимой едой Кудо.

– Ладно, полчасика, – милостиво кивнул Шульдих и строго добавил: – Но не больше! А то тебе на работу с утра.

 

Телефон упорно продолжал трезвонить даже после того, как его накрыли подушкой и упихали под кровать. Шульдих медленно сел в постели, даже не пытаясь открыть глаза, и пообещал себе найти и уничтожить того гада, который мешает честным людям спать посреди ночи. Искать мобильник пришлось на ощупь. Голова раскалывалась от недосыпа.

– Да! – рявкнул Шульдих, нажав кнопку приема звонка, и едва не выронил телефон от влетевших в ухо воплей:

– Шу-кун! Это Оми! Ёдзи дома? Его нет в магазине!

– Чего?..

– Ёдзи, говорю, дома?!

– А я знаю?! – искренне возмутился Шульдих, но взвинченного Оми страшным голосом было не испугать:

– Шу-кун, посмотри, пожалуйста! Он не берет трубку!

– Не смей меня так называть, сколько раз говорил! – заорал Шульдих, нажал кнопку отбоя, швырнул телефон на подушку и уныло поплелся в соседнюю комнату, очень надеясь никого там не застать. 

Ёдзи дрых, что называется, без задних ног. Его не волновали звонки мобильного, предусмотрительно поставленного на вибрацию и упрыгавшего аж до порога комнаты от – Шульдих присмотрелся – тридцати шести звонков. Не тревожили солнечные лучи, заливавшие постель золотистым медовым теплом. Даже совесть спала вместе с Ёдзи, и именно это возмущало сейчас Шульдиха больше всего. Подобранная с пола подушка со всего маху опустилась на блаженно улыбающееся во сне лицо. Кудо дернулся, хватанул руками воздух, но не проснулся.

– Подъем! Тебя твои цветочники обыскались уже! 

Ноль реакции. Шульдих рассвирепел окончательно, ухватил соседа за голые лодыжки и поволок из комнаты, не обращая внимания на сонную брань и глухие звуки ударов блондинистой головы о твердые поверхности. 

– Какого хрена, любовь моя? – довольно бордо поинтересовался Ёдзи, когда Шульдих дотащил брыкающееся тело до коридора и остановился передохнуть. Правда, ответ на вопрос ему уже не понадобился: взгляд натолкнулся на настенные часы, а память услужливо подкинула график дежурств в магазине. – Твою ж мать!

– Доброго дня, – пожелал Шульдих, с грохотом захлопывая дверь своей комнаты и заваливаясь на постель. 

Сквозь тонкую стену было слышно, как Ёдзи носится по квартире, сшибая предметы и запинаясь в валяющемся по всем углам хламе, пытаясь одновременно вскипятить воду для растворимого кофе, расчесаться, почистить зубы и что-то объяснить Оми по телефону.

– Да я просто проспал, понимаешь ты или нет?.. Ну и что!.. Да плевать я хотел! Нет, в смысле… Ну трезвый, всего-то пива вчера… Просто лег поздно. Даже рано, утром уже… Ой, ну при чем тут Шульдих! Нечего строить из него искусителя, он невинен, как дитя!.. Нет, я тоже ни в чем не… Оми, прекрати орать!

Невинный, как дитя, Шульдих злорадно ухмыльнулся, накрыл голову подушкой и провалился в сон.

 

 

В окно расплавленной лавой вливалось полуденное солнце, нагревая диванчики для посетителей, отчего кожаная обивка неприятно липла к брюкам. В комнате было душно и уныло. Едва слышный из-за плотно прикрытой двери бубнеж начальства, кому-то что-то доказывающего по телефону, действовал не хуже колыбельной. Шульдих душераздирающе зевнул, с силой протирая слипающиеся глаза.

– Ты во сколько лег вчера? – прищурился Кроуфорд. 

– Сегодня, – буркнул Шульдих, уже зная, о чем думает любимый командир. – Брэд, я же нормально себя чувствую. К тому же мы все равно будем сидеть тут, как манекены, до вечера. Я бы выспаться успел. Зачем он нас сразу всех вызвал?

Кроуфорд поджал губы и нахмурился, и Шульдих незаметно вздохнул: нотаций избежать не удастся. Предприимчивый шеф был прекрасным организатором, но в этом-то и заключался его главный, с точки зрения подчиненных, минус – заорганизовать он мог буквально кого угодно, не делая перерывов на выходные дни и обеденные часы. Даже их наниматель Такатори, недавно получивший должность вице-премьера, в присутствии своего главного телохранителя робел и тушевался, из-за чего жутко нервничал и начинал орать на секретаршу. 

– Из-за недостатка сна ты становишься невнимательным, а на нашей профессии это отражается самым неблагоприятным образом, – размеренно нудел Кроуфорд. – Ты не замечаешь киллера, подпускаешь его к «телу», и даже если потом его убьют или схватят, наниматель может остаться без жизни, а мы – без зарплаты. Но хуже всего то, что после такой промашки Эсцет всю нашу команду занесет в черный список, и больше никто не рискнет предложить нам работу…

Воспитуемый заскрипел зубами. Фарфарелло жестами показал, как он ему сочувствует, и Шульдих благодарно продемонстрировал средний палец, удобнее устраиваясь на неудобном диванчике. Его мысли переметнулись к заключенному с Кудо пари, но настроение не поправили – за предыдущие пару вечеров Шульдих успел перебрать всех своих знакомых девчонок, но либо получил от ворот поворот, либо сам посчитал за счастье прервать знакомство. Парни же… Шульдих бездумно оглядел комнату. Кроуфорд продолжал вдохновенные нотации, а Фарфарелло, почувствовав на себе взгляд напарника, поднял голову и улыбнулся, показывая щербину на месте выбитого когда-то зуба. Шульдиха передернуло. Нет уж, только не коллеги по работе.

Оживленно что-то договаривая в мобильный, из кабинета вышел Такатори. Привычно смерил неприязненным взглядом длинный рыжий хвост своего второго телохранителя и повернулся к первому:

– Мистер Кроуфорд, в следующую субботу нам придется полететь в Нью-Йорк, так что банкет лучше перенести на эти выходные. 

– В таком случае мне нужен план здания, где будет проходить действие, расписание развлекательных номеров, список приглашенных лиц, артистов и обслуживающего персонала, – голосом строгого учителя, воспитывающего двоечника, перечислил тот. Такатори нервно задвигал пальцами, но не рискнул требовать учтивости от человека, который отвечает за его безопасность. – И в следующий раз будьте добры предупреждать о подобных изменениях заранее – чем меньше у нас будет времени на подготовку, тем в большей опасности будет находиться ваша жизнь.

«Вы свободны!» – мысленно закончил речь шефа Шульдих. Его иррационально радовало, что Кроуфорд всех на свете отчитывал одним и тем же тоном.

– Да, конечно. – Такатори постарался снисходительно улыбнуться. – Я в кабинете до девяти, затем еду домой. Одного охранника на сегодня хватит. Решите сами, кто останется.

Дверь за начальством закрылась, и Кроуфорд развернулся к своей команде. Под его взглядом у Шульдиха зачесалось между лопаток, а перед внутренним взором появилась жареная курица, которую Ёдзи сегодня утром обещал приготовить к ужину. Будет слишком грустно, если ее придется есть холодной.

– Второй, – сказал Кроуфорд. Шульдих мысленно выругался, в глубине души понимая, что примерно такого исхода и ждал. Он бы сам удивился, если бы шеф не надумал наказать его за очередное опоздание и плохую физическую форму. – Сейчас отправишься домой, выспишься, а потом поедешь в спортивный центр. Я не намерен терпеть подчиненного, который не способен выполнять свои обязанности. Третий, ты тоже свободен. График дежурств на завтра остается без изменений.

Фарфарелло коротко кивнул и молча вышел из надоевшей за день приемной. Шульдих предпочел задержаться. Ненадолго, всего на пару секунд – их как раз хватило, чтобы окинуть Кроуфорда влюбленным взглядом. Если бы большую часть своей жизни он не был такой морализаторской скотиной и закоренелым натуралом, Шульдих, может, и попытал с ним счастья. Но ненужных нюансов слишком много. В этой вселенной, пожалуй, рисковать не стоит.

 

– Мне никто не нравится! – трагично возвестил Ёдзи, встречая в прихожей пришедшего с работы соседа. «Мужской фартук с карманом», который падкому до халявы Шульдиху вручили на одной из акций в супермаркете, изобиловал ядовито-розовыми сердечками и смотрелся на Кудо совершенно по-идиотски. К тому же дешевая ткань давно впитала в себе кухонные запахи и липкий жир, брызгавший из сковородок, и ее не мешало бы постирать.

– Ты пожарил курицу? – поинтересовался самым важным Шульдих, скидывая ботинки. В одно движение стянутый галстук полетел на табуретку, пиджак оказался на ручке двери. Кудо пораженно взмахнул блестящей от куриного жира лопаткой:

– Это все, что тебя волнует?

– Нет, но это все, на что я могу повлиять.

– И как ты можешь повлиять на появление еды в доме, если не умеешь готовить?

– Я могу дать тебе по шее, и она появится.

– Лучше б у тебя появилась совесть, – хмыкнул Ёдзи.

– Не надейся, ее всю съедает Кроуфорд, – вернул ухмылку Шульдих. – Так мы будем ужинать?

– Умойся сначала, чучело…

«Чучело», демонстративно ворча, потащилось в ванную, и Ёдзи принялся накрывать на стол, невесть зачем пытаясь представить себе нынешнего Кроуфорда – со дня их последней встречи прошло уже три года. Даже странно, что они за это время сумели ни разу не пересечься, особенно если учесть обилие общих для развлечения мест и приятеля в лице Шульдиха. Можно подумать, Брэд предвидел, когда и куда Ёдзи пойдет, и пересматривал свои планы. И, в общем-то, Ёдзи его понимал.

– Ну и кто там тебе не нравится? – бодро вопросил Шульдих, появляясь на кухне. Задетая его рукавом плоская австрийская тарелка из коллекции Кудо стремительно полетела на пол, но бьющий по нервам звон так и не прозвучал – виновник аварии успел подхватить фарфоровый диск у самого пола. 

– Ты, – убитым голосом сказал Ёдзи. – Ты меня достал своей неуклюжестью.

– Эй! А кто сейчас так ловко поймал эту хрень? Ты, что ли?

– Я, что ли, ее уронил?

Шульдих обиженно сощурился, и Ёдзи со вздохом поднял руки:

– Ладно, проехали. Садись уже.

Курица оказалась слегка недожаренной и слишком соленой, но оголодавший на одних чипсах Шульдих даже кости разгрызал с хрустом, как неделю не евший пес. 

– Куда ты торопишься? – удивился Кудо. Сосед вытер жирные пальцы о штаны и рассеянно отмахнулся:

– Да на тренировку… Уже три недели не был. Кроуфорд пригрозил уволить, если я не вернусь в форму.

– Тренировался бы дома.

– У меня дома стимула нет. Тут пиво, конфеты и видеоигра – ну какой, к черту, спорт в таких условиях?

– Действительно, – Ёдзи со смешком похлопал Шульдиха по плечу. – Какая, к черту, тренировка с таким настроем? Скоро совсем завянешь…

– Посмотрим, что ты запоешь, когда я вернусь суперменом! 

– Смотри не свались в люк по дороге, бэтмен!

– Скотина.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Пока Шульдих искал по всей квартире свои вещи и переодевался, Ёдзи рассеянно вымыл посуду, только с последней вилкой вспомнив, что собирался загрузить этим немужским делом соседа. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что относится к Шульдиху слишком уж снисходительно, словно к подростку, которого обязался опекать. Это раздражало – тем более в свете того, что «подросток» был старше «опекуна» почти на год – но ничего с собой поделать Кудо не мог. Не квартиру же менять, в самом деле. В одиночку Шульдих не выживет, а Ёдзи без соседа не потянет ренту. Да и ссориться с лучшим другом не хотелось – после смерти Аски Кудо как-то сразу растерял почти всех своих друзей и разучился заводить новых.

– Я пошел! – заорал Шульдих из прихожей. – Не скучай без меня, пригласи девочек!

– Ключи не забыл?

– Черт! Принеси, а? Я уже опаздываю. В кармане рабочих штанов.

Ёдзи, не зная, смеяться или ругаться, мстительно стряхнул воду с мокрых рук на переминающегося у входной двери соседа и отправился в его комнату. 

– Видимо, это моя судьба, – пробормотал он себе под нос, доставая из-за дивана мятые брюки, неизвестно как там оказавшиеся. Шульдих вытянул шею, пытаясь уловить едва слышные слова. – Кара за грехи в предыдущей жизни. 

– Чего?

– Я говорю: вот выдам тебя замуж, и уйду на пенсию с чистой совестью, – повысил голос Ёдзи. – Держи свои ключи и вали уже.

– Спасибо, дорогой!

– Удачи, придурок…

 

Удача не помогла, и до спортцентра Шульдих добрался уже весь в мыле – сначала сломался автобус, потом на дороге образовалась пробка из-за аварии, а в довершение всего рыжий скандалист поцапался с пожилой полицейской и чуть не угодил в участок, но вовремя обаял молоденькую напарницу несговорчивой тетки. Драгоценное время из-за этих передряг было утеряно, и не опоздать к началу тренировки ему помогла только способность очень быстро бегать.

– Заодно и размялся, – пошутил Хидака на его жалобы, кивком прощаясь с предыдущим спортсменом-любителем. Шульдих прыгал на одной ноге, завязывая шнурок на кроссовке, и пытался отдышаться.

– Напомни мне, почему я выбрал именно тебя? – риторически вопросил он у шкафчика для сменной формы.

– Потому что я даю только базу и недорого беру за занятие, – бесхитростно ответил Кен. – Ну что, начнем с приседаний?

– Ты мог бы окончить преподавательские курсы и набрать себе группу, – предположил Шульдих. – Или вступить в ассоциацию и пойти тренером в большой спорт.

– Нет уж, – Кен скривился. – Был я в этом большом спорте, насмотрелся. Ну его к черту… Эй, не мухлюй! Ладонями касаемся пола, не ленимся.

– Не зверствуй, я сто лет не тренировался!

– Вот и терпи теперь, сам виноват! Переходим к растяжке.

Шульдих с мученическим видом закинул ногу на стойку, в отражение зеркала следя за передвижениями тренера по залу. 

– А ребятишек в команду я бы взял, – вдруг признался тот, складывая гантели в ящик. – Мне еще со школы нравилось мальков тренировать. Может, и пойду на курсы, когда денег накоплю. Займу пацанов футболом…

– Долго копить будешь, – посочувствовал Шульдих, с кряхтением меняя ногу. – Подними, что ли, нам цены. Я не обижусь.

– Да не, не нужно, – смутился Кен, – у меня и другая работа есть. В магазине...

Шульдих пожал плечами – наше дело предложить! – и опять уставился в зеркало. Отражение тренера повернулось к нему обтянутой шортами задницей и принялось укладывать друг на друга маты. Добрый парень, к тому же симпатичный. Иногда слишком наивный, но это даже мило. Осталось выяснить, в каком он лагере.

– У тебя девушка есть? – сразу взял быка за рога Шульдих.

– А? – Хидака удивленно обернулся. – Ну, э-э… А что?

– Свел бы меня с какой-нибудь ее подружкой. – Шульдих небрежно поддернул штаны, примериваясь к беговой дорожке. – Мы с другом поспорили, кто себе быстрее пару найдет. 

– А-а! – сразу расслабился Кен. – Ну, могу спросить… Сам-то не знаю, она меня еще ни с кем не знакомила – мы только неделю встречаемся. Но она моделью работает, так что подруг должно быть много.

– Что, такая красивая? – чисто для проформы спросил Шульдих. Никакого разочарования он, как ни странно, не почувствовал. Хидака несмело улыбнулся:

– Ага… Блондинка. Шён зовут.

Шульдих фыркнул:

– И правда красивая…

– И умная, – продолжил Кен, так и не поняв, что насмешило его подопечного. – Диссертацию пишет.

– Надеюсь, не по Шекспиру?

Хидака простодушно пожал плечами:

– Не интересовался. А чем тебе Шекспир не угодил?

– Да так… Кого ни спроси – все по нему пишут. Слушай, вот эта кнопка – увеличение нагрузки?

– Не трогай! Сломаешь мне еще один тренажер – я тебя лично вилкой зарежу!

Шульдих со смешком поднял руки вверх, как арестованный:

– Все-все, я не опасен! И вместо вилки купи себе лучше багнак, он полезнее.

– Чего купить? – округлил глаза Кен. 

– Багнак. Это такие когти, как у Фредди Крюгера. Индийское оружие. Один удар – четыре куска мяса и море крови!

Кен неодобрительно покачал головой:

– Нет уж, обойдусь. Откуда ты только об этой фигне столько знаешь?

– Я очень эрудированный, – серьезно пояснил Шульдих. – Ну и видеоигры – очень развивающая штука...

 

К утру потревоженные вечерней тренировкой мышцы ныли так, что даже просто лежать было больно. Целая ночь в каком-нибудь из клубов, которые Шульдих и Ёдзи покоряли в разгульные студенческие годы, не давала таких последствий, как трехчасовая тренировка у Хидаки. Шульдих собрался с силами, доплелся до душа и какое-то время просто стоял с закрытыми глазами под горячими струями, отмокая, просыпаясь и приходя в себя. В дверь ванной пару раз стукнули.

– У тебя мобильник трезвонит! – пробился сквозь шум воды голос Ёдзи. Шульдих торопливо прикрутил краны.

– Кто?

– Кроуфорд.

– И что ему надо?

– Слушай, перезвони ему сам, а? Я не брал трубку. 

– Я же моюсь!

– А я уж гадал, чем ты там занимаешься… – из-за двери явственно фыркнули. – Ладно, бывай, я ушел.

– Подожди! – Шульдих поспешно распахнул дверь. Коридорный воздух плеснул в напаренную ванную, отправив по мокрому телу полчища мурашек. – Ты знаешь, что завтра выходит пятый Армагеддон? В «Геймере» будет розыгрыш юбилейного диска, аукцион и распродажа золотых коллекций. 

– И что? – сощурился Ёдзи, уже предчувствуя недоброе. Сосед его не разочаровал:

– Отвези меня! Я тебе «спасибо» скажу.

– Езжай на автобусе.

– А обратно как? Ночью же закончится. Ну же, Ёдзи, ты мне друг или нет? Зачем ты вообще машину покупал, если никого не возишь?

– Что-то у меня от твоей задницы уже шея побаливает. Слезь хоть на выходные, а?

Шульдих открыл и закрыл рот, как рыжий окунь, страшно огорченный встречей с рыбаком. Вода капала с его челки на лицо, капли ползли по щекам, как слезы, и стекали по шее на плечи. Ёдзи, внезапно контуженный какой-то мыслью, рассеянно следил за их путешествием и не уходил, словно ожидая от друга новых аргументов.

– Н-ну, считай, что это мое желание, – окончательно обнаглел Шульдих. – За выигрыш в пари.

– Вот сначала выиграй, а там посмотрим, – отбрил Кудо, наконец-то отмирая и отворачиваясь. – Я пошел. Не забудь перезвонить Кроуфорду. 

Хлопнула входная дверь. Оставшийся в обиженном одиночестве Шульдих оглушительно чихнул, завернулся в первое попавшееся полотенце и отправился на поиски телефона, ворча, как вскипевший чайник.

– Где ты шляешься? – тепло приветствовал его шеф после первого же гудка. – С вечера дозвониться не могу!

– Жену себе ищу, – хмуро соврал Шульдих, как раз занявшийся поиском пары хотя бы к одному носку из вываленной из шкафа кучи. – Не найдешь мне какую-нибудь милашку, которая меня полюбит?

– За бесполезные задачи не берусь. Запиши себе где-нибудь: завтра в четырнадцать ноль-ноль общий сбор в офисе. И только посмей опоздать!

– А это надолго? – забеспокоился Шульдих. – А то у меня тренировка в полпятого. Хидака обещал с меня скальп снять, если не буду ходить.

Это не было неправдой: Кен в самом деле пригрозил остричь рыжую шевелюру садовыми ножницами, если ее хозяин опять забьет на тренировки на такой длительный срок. И в расписании действительно значилось лаконичное: «суббота, 16:30 – спортцентр». Только вот на этот день Шульдих предусмотрительно отпросился, лелея мечту об игровой премьере, и совсем не жаждал опоздать на долгожданное событие из-за работы. 

– Предупреди его, что не придешь, – спокойно ответил Кроуфорд. – У Такатори званый вечер в клубе, мы будем заняты часов до шести.

– Вечера хоть? – упавшим голосом уточнил Шульдих. 

– Утра, – обрушил его надежды шеф. – И выспись хорошенько, ночь будет сложная – гостей слишком много.

– Брэ-эд…

– Нет.

– Что – «нет»?

– Нет, не отпущу. 

– Но почему? Подумаешь, какой-то банкет!

– Я и так сделал запрос в Эсцет на дополнительную охрану здания. Если бы Такатори был божьей овечкой, его бы никто не мечтал убить, но овцы редко становятся министрами. 

– Да знаю я… – пробурчал Шульдих. Он не мог не понимать, что Кроуфорд прав, да и никакая «золотая коллекция стрелялок», которую, кстати, будут повторно разыгрывать и утром воскресенья, не стоит увольнения с работы. Но принять неприятный приказ без единого пререкания ему было гораздо тяжелее, чем смириться с крушением планов.

– Молодец. Значит, в два часа дня, в офисе. Всё, отбой.

Шульдих повздыхал, построил себе в зеркале рожи, позавтракал огромным куском колбасы и отправился страдать в комнату Ёдзи. Подушку соседа ему было не жаль, в отличие от своего дивана, который наверняка промочат влажные после душа волосы.

 

– …отпрошусь у Мэнкс дня на два, – говорил Кудо. Шульдих сидел рядом и смотрел, как сосед пытается продеть нитку в иголку. Зрелище было увлекательным. – Думаю, отпустит. Она хоть и стерва, но, в общем, нормальная тетка.

– За два разве успеешь? – рассеянно удивился Шульдих. Ёдзи поднял на него недоуменный взгляд: 

– А ты со мной не поедешь?

– Да я как-то не планировал. Меня Кроуфорд звал в наш старый бар сходить. Ну, типа, поностальгировать.

– Сдался он тебе…

– Я, может, на полпути к победе в нашем споре! 

Ёдзи странно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Он был занят: старательно слюнил кончик нитки и пытался протолкнуть его в игольное ушко. Шульдих с замиранием сердца ждал результата.

– Тьфу, черт!

– Мазила криворукий.

– Поговори мне тут еще…

– Позатыкай меня еще.

– Я, между прочим, твои носки штопать собираюсь! – возмутился Ёдзи. 

– Можно подумать, я тебя заставляю, – парировал Шульдих. – Ты сам все время хвастаешься, что у тебя нитки никогда не путаются. По-моему, куда проще купить полкило новых носков, чем регулярно заделывать новые дырки.

Кудо, проигнорировав последнюю реплику, наконец-таки продернул нитку, завязал на конце неровный узелок и пододвинул к себе два носка – предположительно из одной пары, но почему-то разных оттенков. Шульдих, лишившись развлечения, полез в свою коробку с играми и фильмами. Пауза затягивалась, и Ёдзи не выдержал первым.

– Ты что, серьезно? – неуверенно позвал он. – Ну, с Кроуфордом…

Шульдих дернул плечом:

– Можешь расслабиться, я пошутил. По-моему, он все еще сохнет по Сильвии. 

– А ты?

– А я нет. Брэд был прав, что увел ее, мы с ней явно друг другу не подходили. 

– Да нет, я не про тебя и Сильвию, а...

– …про меня и Кроуфорда, что ли? – расхохотался Шульдих. – Ну ты даешь! Я его еще со школы знаю, и он всегда был той еще самоуверенной задницей. Да лучше быть его врагом, чем любовником!

– Ну, мне, значит, повезло, – хмыкнул Кудо. Шульдих разом прекратил веселье. Тема поднялась не из приятных.

– Ему просто надо кого-то ненавидеть, – осторожно сказал он. – Если бы убийцу Аски и Сильвии нашли, он бы знал, кому мстить.

– А если бы мы с ними не сунулись в то мутное дело, их бы не убили. Кроуфорд прав – ничего я не раскопал, лишь девчонок зря подставил. Только придурок мог открыть детективное агентство в двадцать лет, когда смелости больше, чем мозгов. 

– Сейчас-то ты, конечно, стар, труслив и умудрен опытом, – буркнул Шульдих. 

– По крайней мере, знаю, куда лезть не стоит. И держусь подальше от змеиных гнезд.

– А я как раз в тараканье залез. – Шульдих подтянул колени к груди и посмотрел на друга взглядом оставленной под ливнем собаки. – У нашего «тела» завтра какой-то там банкет, с обеда и аж до утра.

– И я даже знаю, где, – заговорщицки подмигнул Ёдзи. Подзабытый за время спора носок вновь обзавелся парой кривоватых стежков. – В клубе «Серый крест», который на краю площади, слева от ратуши. Нашей шефине сделали немаленький такой заказ как раз на завтра – будут там залы украшать.

– Что, и ты будешь? 

– Вот еще! Оми на оба выходных куда-то отпросился, так что я в магазине один остаюсь. На украшательство, наверное, Бирман своих флористов организует… И давно пора, между нами говоря! А то бизнес у них с Мэнкс общий, а чуть что сверх графика – вкалывает только наша пара.

– У вас хоть замена есть, – протянул Шульдих. – А меня и подстраховать-то некому. Брэд так и сказал: «Нет, не отпущу»!

– А куда ты хотел?

– Как это «куда»? – Шульдих даже задохнулся от возмущения. – Я же утром говорил! Я из-за этого банкета не успеваю на розыгрыш золотой коллекции Армагеддона! 

– Ну и прекрасно. – Ёдзи придирчиво расправил заштрихованную стежками носочную пятку. Не слишком гладко, но, в общем, сойдет. Кто там приглядываться будет… – Ты уже скоро маньяком станешь. Целыми днями только и развлечений, что виртуальных людишек пачками убивать.

– Я тренирую реакцию, – важно ответствовал Шульдих. – Я же телохранитель! Вдруг на Такатори нападут, а Кроуфорда рядом не будет? Стрелять придется мне.

Ёдзи посмотрел на соседа долгим, задумчивым взглядом.

– Что? – смутился тот.

– Что, правда сможешь выстрелить в человека?

Шульдих нахмурился:

– Должен. Потому что если не выстрелю я, выстрелит он. И убьет нанимателя. Или его жену и дочь. 

– Ага, одной пулей…

– Не смешно.

– Не смешно. Ладно, хватит фигней страдать, сходи-ка в магазин.

– Чего? – вытаращился Шульдих. Перемена темы оказалась слишком резкой. Ёдзи, посмеивась над выражением его лица, аккуратно сложил заштопанные носки на рыжую макушку и с наслаждением потянулся:

– Того! Это ты на банкете поужинаешь…

– Ага, объедками с королевского стола!

– …а я приду с работы голодный и холодный в пустую квартиру с пустым холодильником. Вот какого дьявола ты всю колбасу сожрал? Я ее на неделю покупал, между прочим!

Шульдих философски пожал плечами и молча натянул носки. Ему и самому хотелось прогуляться, так что просьба Ёдзи прозвучала очень вовремя. Но не признаваться же ему в этом.

 

Часы на городской ратуше показывали без пяти минут два. Шульдих вывалился из автобуса, с размаху вступил в лужу, украсив штанину веером грязных брызг, и выругался так, что проходящая мимо благообразная старушка с толстым котом в корзинке поспешно отошла на другую сторону тротуара. Оставалось только радоваться, что Кроуфорд, будто предвидя неуклюжесть подчиненного, запретил ему одеваться в нарядный белый костюм. Хотя, конечно, «пророческие» способности шефа были ни при чем – просто телохранителям нужно оставаться незаметными, а белый цвет одежды этому не способствует.

Шульдих наспех отряхнул брюки и торопливо зашагал к офисной высотке около здания администрации. В кои-то веки выговор за опоздание ему не грозил – спасибо Ёдзи, вовремя выпихнувшему соседа из квартиры. Но у парадного крыльца здания его ждал сюрприз, ради которого не грех было и задержаться.

– Давно не виделись, Кукловод, – приветствовал Шульдиха Наги. Попытался сдержанно, но не смог подавить расползающуюся чуть не до ушей улыбку. – Ты совсем не изменился.

– А ты – еще как! – Шульдих радостно взлохматил ему волосы. – Ну и вымахал, орясина, почти с меня ростом! Тебе сколько лет уже, двадцать?

– Девятнадцать. – Наги важно одернул курточку с логотипом Эсцет. Шульдих заметил и присвистнул:

– Ну, ты даешь! Неужели тоже десятки в тире выбиваешь?

– Да нет, – слегка смутился Наги. – Я по компьютерной части. Объекты на пульт подключаю, сеть мониторю, отслеживаю сигналы, ну и так далее… Вообще-то, я пока на полставки, но когда окончу университет, обещают взять на полную.

– Похоже, не зря Амамия уговорила Амриша взять тебя в кружок программистов. Помнишь, как он кривился? – Шульдих засмеялся. – «У меня только старшеклассники, зачем нам этот ребенок!». Хорошо, Кроуфорд заступился...

– Шу-кун, мне уже пора идти, – Наги сделал виноватое лицо. – Может, встретимся завтра? Вспомним твою молодость…

– Ага, и твое детство. Но чтоб я больше не слышал этого «Шу-кун»! 

– Что, Оми так достал?

– Не представляешь, насколько! – Шульдих страдальчески сморщился. – Вы все еще на одном факультете?

– С этого года еще и на одной кафедре и у одного куратора. Может, даже дадут совместный проект.

– Гении, твою ма… материнскую плату.

Скрипнула входная дверь, выпуская на крыльцо еще одно действующее лицо.

– О, ты здесь, – невозмутимо констатировал Фарфарелло. – И даже не сильно опоздал.

– Я бы вообще не опоздал, – буркнул Шульдих. – Но у меня есть уважительная причина.

– Привет, Эрро, – неуверенно подала голос «причина». Фарфарелло смерил ее удивленным взглядом и вопросительно посмотрел на напарника.

– Не помнишь, что ли? Наги Наоэ, мы с ним в школе вместе учились.

– Что-то мелковат он для твоего одноклассника… – Наги, воспользовавшись паузой, помахал Шульдиху на прощанье и скрылся за дверью бокового входа.

– В одной школе, а не классе, придурок…

– А по шее?

– А в лоб?

– А уволить обоих? – рявкнул выглянувший из окна второго этажа Кроуфорд. – В офис, живо!

 

Клуб «Серый крест» оказался не просто большим – огромным. Залы по величине могли поспорить с дворцовыми. От аромата свежих цветов и запаха лака, которым защищали цветочные гирлянды от увядания, свербело в носу.

– Хэй, Брэд, а кто оплачивает развлечения вице-премьера? 

– Город, надо полагать. И не называй меня по имени, когда мы на работе!

– Да ладно, никто же не слышал… Почти. – Шульдих проказливо улыбнулся единственному на весь коридор свидетелю разговора, с мрачным видом выкладывающему розы из огромной, похожей на гроб коробки. Тот, не отрываясь от работы, смерил напарников презрительным взглядом. Шульдих попытался обойти угрюмого парня и чуть не врезался в неожиданно остановившегося Кроуфорда. 

– Ваша фамилия, – менторским тоном потребовал шеф у флориста.

– Абиссинец, – буркнул тот. – Сеть цветочных магазинов «Критикер». Вот пропуск.

Кроуфорд придирчиво покрутил в пальцах заламинированный с фотографией прямоугольник, посмотрел на свет и разве что на зуб не попробовал. Шульдих наблюдал за его манипуляциями с открытым ртом.

– Вы от филиала Ханаэ Такатори?

– Нет, от Такаока. 

– Хорошо, продолжайте работу, – тоном «плохо, но на первый раз прощу» разрешил Кроуфорд.

Абиссинец, фыркнув, как облитый водой кот, сунул пропуск в карман и принялся с остервенением срезать с роз шипы.

– Брэд, что это было? – удивленно поинтересовался Шульдих, когда они удалились на порядочное расстояние от хмурого флориста. – Их же при входе всех проверяют!

– Перепроверить никогда не повредит, – пробормотал Кроуфорд. – Показалось, наверное…

– Ты его знаешь, что ли?

– Не твое дело. 

Шульдих собрался было оспорить это великолепное заявление, но взглянул на лицо шефа и предпочел сменить тему:

– Такаока – это что?

– Фамилия директора филиала «Бирман» сети цветочных магазинов «Критикер». 

– Да-а? – Шульдих озадаченно поскреб в макушке. – А я думал, Бирман – это фамилия…

– Ха, а Мэнкс, по-твоему, – имя?

– А что, нет?

– Нет, – Кроуфорд уже откровенно посмеивался. – Тоже название филиала. А заодно и прозвище директрисы.

– Ну ни хрена себе! А головное предприятие как называется?

– «Персия», кажется.

– И директор там?.. – Шульдих сделал выразительную паузу. Кроуфорд пожал плечами:

– Понятия не имею. Спроси у своего Кудо.

– Он не мой… Кстати, а почему Мэнкс – Такатори? Она родственница нашего министра?

– Нет, жена его однофамильца, главы полиции.

– А кто…

– Второй, хватит болтать. – Кроуфорд сунул в руки подчиненному план здания и напутственно подтолкнул к лестнице. – На тебе проверка подвального этажа, даю полчаса времени. Потом сменишь третьего у «тела». В пять ровно клуб откроют для гостей, так что без опозданий.

– Спасибо за доверие, шеф, – расстроился Шульдих, но тот его уже не услышал, энергичным шагом скрывшись за поворотом. 

Единоличный обход территории Шульдих начал с того, что случайно отвинтил круглую дверную ручку, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону ее надо поворачивать, чтобы попасть в подвал. Вдобавок оказалось, что дверь даже не была заперта – всего-то и нужно было толкнуть ее посильнее. Прикрутить ручку обратно так и не получилось. Убедившись, что свидетелей преступления нет, Шульдих сунул злополучный кругляш в карман и решительно двинулся вниз.

 

Камерный оркестр тянул какую-то унылую мелодию, почти не заглушая гул голосов приглашенных на банкет гостей. Количество людей на «маленьком семейном празднике» откровенно Шульдиха ужасало и внушало невольное уважение к Такатори – с такой прорвой родственников любой задумается о мыле и веревке, а этот ничего, даже улыбается.

– Сегодня Ока представит нам своего жениха, – восторженно объявила ярко накрашенная пожилая дама в пяти шагах от министра и его телохранителей. Ее собеседница молча кивнула, отпивая из фужера. – Очень милый юноша, учится в университете, да еще и работает... пока простым флористом в «Критикер», но госпожа Такатори обещает ему в будущем один из филиалов.

– Вы его знаете? – бурно удивилась третья дама, еще довольно молодая и с таким глубоким декольте на коротком платье, что у Шульдиха при взгляде на нее даже слегка ослабели ноги.

– Конечно, – царственно улыбнулась первая. – Он сын главы полиции. Господин Сюити несколько раз приводил его в управление – наверное, готовит на свое место. 

– Сюити Такатори? – вдруг отмерла дама с фужером. – Но ведь получается, что Ока и ее, простите, жених – двоюродные брат и сестра!

– Приемный сын, приемный! – возмутилась главная сплетница. – У Мэнкс и Сюити нет своих детей.

Дамы засмеялись – кто натянуто, а кто и вполне искренне.

– Вот курицы, – буркнул Шульдих, отворачиваясь. – Устроили мне тут мексиканский сериал…

Музыкантам, видно, надоело мусолить заунывную классику – они переглянулись и грянули что-то жизнерадостное. В ту же секунду поднялся занавес на оборудованном под сцену танцевальном помосте. Гости взбодрились, отлипли от шведских столов и передвинулись ближе к месту предполагаемого представления, стараясь не перекрывать обзор стоящему почти у самой сцены министру. 

– Второй, – тихо позвал Кроуфорд, трогая Шульдиха за плечо. – Мне сообщили, что в здании чужой. Пока я занят, «тело» на тебе. Не подведи.

Шульдих заторможено кивнул, и Кроуфорд, как-то умудрившись не задеть никого из гостей, просочился сквозь толпу к выходу из зала.

Тем временем на сцене появилась молодая блондинка с микрофоном – судя по оживлению зрителей, местная знаменитость. Шульдих смутно припомнил, что ее лицо действительно где-то мелькало – не то по телеящику, не то в журналах, не то на рекламных растяжках. 

– Она протеже Масафуми Такатори, – тихонько пояснили рядом. Шульдих машинально поблагодарил, даже не сообразив, что реплика была адресована не ему. Первый же званый вечер Рейдзи Такатори в должности вице-премьера проявил столько скрытых родственных связей, что голова у его рыжего телохранителя шла кругом. Настоящий клан, а не семья. 

На припеве на сцену выбежала подтанцовка – стайка девиц в по-птичьи ярких костюмах – и Шульдих чуть не зажмурился, хотя всю свою жизнь любил яркие цвета. Короткие кимоно с изображением фиолетовых павлинов на зелено-желтом поле и красные с золотом веера такого размера, что их приходилось держать обеими руками, замельтешили в глазах несчастных зрителей. Черный кожаный плащ вышедшего из-за кулис самурая смотрелся на их фоне спасительным маяком в бушующем море красок. Самурай подошел к краю сцены и в медленном замахе поднял над головой катану. Зрители восхищенно ахнули, предвкушая необыкновенное представление, а у Шульдиха почему-то засосало под ложечкой. Может быть, от вида такого длинного лезвия – он и кухонным-то ножом с детства резался, а тут такая громадина! Или, может быть, из-за того, что танцор слишком уж напоминал того угрюмого флориста, с которым они с Кроуфордом встретились пару часов наз…

– Убью, – выдохнул «самурай», прыгая со сцены на Такатори.

Шульдих как-то сразу догадался, что сдвинуть упитанного вице-премьера с места не сможет, а достать пистолет попросту не успеет. Но вот что его дернуло кинуться сумасшедшему мечнику наперерез, словно в надежде поймать его в объятия, он так и не понял. Голову словно раскололо надвое. Над ухом пронзительно закричала какая-то женщина, и свет погас.

 

– Повозиться, конечно, пришлось, но теперь уже все в порядке, – сказали где-то совсем близко. Глаза не открывались, ресницы будто кто-то намазал клеем. Пахло спиртом и чем-то горьковато-приторным. В макушке пульсировала боль. 

– Где это я? – еле ворочая языком, спросил Шульдих. Рядом кто-то задвигался, тихонько шмыгнул простуженным носом.

– Молчи уж, раненый сержант, – насмешливо посоветовали прямо над ухом голосом любимого шефа. – Говорить тебе пока рано. Ты в больнице и радуйся, что не в морге.

– Господин Кроуфорд, – возмутился первый голос. – Я же просил…

– А этот… Абиссинец? 

– За него не беспокойся. Повязали, сидит в надежном месте. 

– Чем он меня приложил? – скривился Шульдих. Сквозь начавшие отклеиваться ресницы пробился дневной свет, больно резанувший по глазам. Кроуфорд вздохнул, словно его спросили о чем-то неприятном.

– Рукоятью катаны. Но, как выяснилось, тебя не так-то легко убить. Все, спи! Считай, что это теперь твоя работа.

И опять все исчезло.

Когда Шульдих очнулся снова, маленькую одиночную палату заливал сиреневый полумрак, а возле кровати шепотом переговаривались двое. Точнее, перепирались.

– …вот уж конечно, что может быть безопаснее работы телохранителем, – прошипел один, чей силуэт на фоне окна резко выделялся собранным на макушке коротким хвостиком. Второй протирал очки – уже, кажется, довольно давно.

– Заткнись. Он, по крайней мере, жив.

– Не твоя заслуга. Если б он оказался хоть на шаг дальше от этого мечника, его бы разрубило пополам. Везение идиота…

Шульдих хотел возмутиться, но передумал. Жизнь геймера научила его не проматывать диалоги персонажей – всегда есть шанс услышать что-то невероятно важное. 

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты затянул его в свои детективные игры, – после долгой паузы признался Кроуфорд. – Согласись, девочек тогда убили по твоей глупости.

– Их убили, потому что мы раскопали что-то важное, – резко ответил Ёдзи. Нервно оглянулся на «спящего» Шульдиха и опять понизил голос до шепота: – Уж извини, но в их смерти я виноват лишь косвенно. А самая моя большая глупость – в том, что испугался и все бросил, вместо того чтобы продолжить поиски и поймать эту тварь.

– Что тебе сейчас мешает? – устало удивился Кроуфорд. 

– Старый след собаки не берут.

– Ты человек.

– Не в том проблема… – Ёдзи сорвал с волос резинку, взлохматил волосы. – Сейчас нигде не наскрести материалов дела. Крупный взрыв, уйма пострадавших, полгорода свидетелей, а полицейские не нашли ни одной улики. Обвинили директора – посмертно, само собой, – в заметании следов от торговли наркотиками. И успокоились!

– Какое изощренное самоубийство…

– Вот-вот. Только чьи это делишки, хотел бы я знать… И ведь даже не помню, за какую ниточку мы тогда так потянули, что эта сука затрепыхалась.

– А кто был заказчиком? – в голосе Кроуфорда послышались нотки интереса.

– Сын директора. Фудзимия… как там его... Черт, имя забыл.

– Можно поискать в старых газетах. 

– Хм, вариант. Наверняка где-то опубликовали биографию обвиняемого…

Шульдих, уже отлежавший себе всю спину, забыл о конспирации и попытался повернуться на бок, но от первого же движения чуть не взвыл – в череп словно воткнули раскаленный штырь и провернули с садистской медлительностью. Когда перед глазами перестали прыгать белые пятна, в палате уже горел электрический свет, а у кровати стояла совсем юная медсестра с пустым шприцем в худеньких руках и что-то говорила откровенно разглядывающему ее Кроуфорду.

– Ничего, если осложнений не будет, уже недели через две-три машину сможет водить, – услышал Шульдих ее кокетливый голосок.

– Надо же, раньше не умел, – тихо фыркнул Кудо. Он сидел на краю постели и смотрел на друга как-то странно, с непонятной грустной улыбкой. – Ну как ты, доходяга?

– Если ты решил снова стать частным детективом, – просипел Шульдих, с удовольствием отмечая, что голос почти не дрожит, – то учти, что твой напарник теперь я.

Ёдзи медленно выпрямился.

– Он все слышал, – подчеркнуто мрачно сказал Кроуфорд. 

Медсестра понятливо выскользнула из палаты, оставив после себя легкий аромат духов и неизвестно как очутившийся на прикроватном столике бумажный клочок с синими цифрами телефонного номера. Рядом с этим клочком Шульдих с ужасом и стыдом обнаружил собственноручно похищенную из клуба круглую дверную ручку.

– Мыслит логически, рвется в бой. Думаю, жить будет, – жизнерадостно резюмировал Кудо.

– Логически? По-моему, это как раз и называется «мозги набекрень». Надо его психиатру показать, что ли…

– Эй, я еще здесь, – оскорбился Шульдих.

– Конечно, здесь, дорогой. Тут уж тебе, как с подводной лодки, никуда не деться, – посочувствовал ему Ёдзи. – На ближайшие… сколько она там сказала, три? Три недели.

Шульдих представил перспективы и остро захотел обратно в обморок.

– Может, ты мне хоть видеоигру принесешь? – жалобно попросил он.

– Сдурел? – невежливо удивился Кроуфорд, не дав Ёдзи и рта раскрыть. – Тебе даже читать сейчас нельзя, какие могут быть игры! Отсыпайся, отъедайся и выздоравливай. 

– Золотые дни, – мечтательно закатил глаза Кудо. – Мне бы так.

– Золо… Ой, Ёдзи! Золотая коллекция Армагеддона! Ты мне ее не купил?

– Знаешь, как-то не до того было, – нахмурился тот.

– Тогда съезди завтра с утра, а? Будь другом! Там распродажа только до понедельника, я явно не успею.

В палате повисла настороженная тишина.

– Так ведь среда уже, – прервал ее Кроуфорд. Шульдих вытаращился на него, как на прославленного оракула, предсказавшего небольшой куриный мор.

– Как – среда? – пробормотал он. – Рано еще…

– Да нет, в самый раз, – виновато улыбнулся Кудо. – Ты просто долго без сознания провалялся.

– Так долго?

– Ага.

– А пари? – вдруг вспомнил Шульдих. – До среды ведь загадывали… Я, получается, проиграл?

Кроуфорд, взглянув на часы, поспешно сдернул со стула пиджак, вороватым движением сгреб со стола записку медсестры, кивнул на прощанье и выскочил за дверь. Ёдзи с его уходом заметно расслабился, беззастенчиво растягиваясь на узкой больничной кровати. Места для двоих оказалось мало, но Шульдих на правах больного решил не двигаться, предпочтя новой вспышке головной боли острые локти друга.

– Ну так что? – потеребил он задремавшего Кудо. – Нашел себе кого-нибудь?

– Ты правда такой тупица или притворяешься? – вздохнул тот. – Как-то, знаешь ли, тяжело помнить о пари, когда твой лучший друг раздумывает, какой мир ему больше нравится.

– Прости, – так и не придумав ничего умнее, выдавил Шульдих.

– Не бери в голову… Она и так у тебя дырявая.

– Угу. Но ты вообще-то зря беспокоился, я бы тот мир не выбрал. Там, конечно, Сильвия и мама, ну и все такое, но тебя я люблю больше.

– Спасибо, родной, – засмеялся Кудо. – Я тебя тоже люблю. А теперь спи, ладно? Ночь скоро.

На оконный карниз села маленькая серая птичка. Пару раз тюкнула в щель между стеной и рамой, потом успокоилась и нахохлилась, словно устраиваясь на ночь. Шульдих держался за эту птичку в реальности, но все равно чувствовал, как его вместе с кроватью непреодолимо несет куда-то вниз.

– Предлагаю пари, – сквозь накатывающую липкую дремоту прошептал он. – Если меня выпишут раньше, чем через две недели, ты исполняешь мое желание. А если нет…

– …то ты – мое, – улыбаясь, закончил за него Ёдзи. – Принимаю.

В первый раз в жизни ему хотелось проиграть.

Шульдих дышал глубоко и ровно. Во дворе зажигались фонари.


End file.
